The present invention relates to a display having a flat display panel.
In a flat panel display, particularly a display having a self-luminous type panel such as a plasma display panel (hereafter, called as PDP) or the like, an ingenuity for discharging a heat energy of the panel is performed. For example, JP-A-2004-333904 discloses that a back surface of PDP and a metallic (aluminum) chassis member are joined with a plurality of regions of thermally conductive adhesive shaped as lines to transmit through the adhesive to the chassis member the heat energy generated by the PDP to be discharged.
An electric circuit substrate for driving the PDP is attached to the chassis member through a boss member of the like. Occasionally, the chassis member has a plurality of through holes to which the boss member is mounted with a screw to be attached to the electric circuit substrate (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-258473). Further, in another case, a part of the chassis member is removed to form monolithically the boss member, and the electric circuit substrate is attached to the boss member (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-331948).